Can She be healed
by I sMiLe SaDlY aS i WaTcH u CrY
Summary: Kagome has been mentally and physically scarred by Inuyasha... she works for his father and brother, can Sesshomaru and Sigumi find a way to heal the broken or will she be lost forever to her infinate nightmares. SessKag my very first story on here
1. Prologue

-1"Kagome, Mr. Taisho would like to speak to you in his office." the secretary's voice came through the line

"Sango which Mr. Taisho" Kagome said into the speaker

"Inu Taisho"

"Ok I'll be right there" Kagome quickly rushed to the elevator and with her luck it was just opening, she quickly hopped in and pressed the button for floor number 32.

Quickly exiting the elevator Kagome walked over to Sango's desk. Sango sat there typing in her usual work attire, black pencil skirt that stopped just above the knee and a cream colored silk blouse with black heels, and her hair in a bun.

"Morning Sango," Kagome said cheerfully

"Morning Kagome, Mr. Taisho is waiting for you in his office" Sango said smiling

"Ok great" Kagome said and walked down the hall to the right of Sango's desk. Kagome knocked softly on the door.

"Enter Kagome" a strong male voice came booming through the door. Kagome timidly entered the room, well more like office, there were book shelves on every wall and all of them where covered with books. There was a couch in a corner of the room and three red chairs sitting in front of a desk. The desk had a laptop on it, a few pieces of paper, and a small desk top lamp sitting in the corner. Sitting in the large suede chair behind the desk was Inu Taisho, President and Owner of Taisho Inc, he had long silver hair and golden eyes with very broad shoulders and he was wearing a red Armani suite with a white button down shirt. Kagome bowed and smiled.

"Morning Mr. Taisho you called for me" Kagome said straitening back up.

"Yes Kagome I have been watching your progress since you stared working in this company four months ago and I want to promote you" Inu Taisho spoke, Kagome gasped

"You want to promote me so early Mr. Taisho?" Kagome asked "why?"

"Because I have seen your spirit even after your family died you refused to take work off, you smile everyday as a kind jester to others and you wear your heart on your sleeves so every one can see it. I am sending you on a vacation and when you get back you will start at your new station"

"Mr. Taisho I have no need for a vacation" Kagome protested

"Yes you do Kagome you work to hard and you have come in everyday since you family died three months ago" Inu Taisho said

"Please Mr. Taisho work is the only thing keeping my family's death off my mind, I can't think about it, it hurts too much when I sleep the event plays in my head over and over I can't sleep anymore, hunger evades me now, Mr. Taisho work and Sango and Shippo are the only things keeping me alive right now. Sango has had to move in with me and put up with all I have been through for three months…… I can't make it if you send me away" Kagome pleaded Mr. Taisho sighed.

"Kagome if you don't go on this vacation I will have to make you come stay with me and my family in my home" he said

"I-I can't Inu-Inu-InuYasha will be t-there" Kagome said shakily

"What has my son done to you Kagome" Inu Taisho asked cautiously

"He-I-I c-can't tell you" Kagome said backing up towards the door. Instead of hitting the door as expected she hit a body, quickly turning around Kagome gasped and bowed.

"I am terribly sorry Mr. Taisho" the tall man gave a court nod. He was Sesshomaru Taisho vice president of Taisho Inc, he was quite identical to his father with his golden eyes and knee length silver hair. He had on a plain black suite with a navy blue button up shirt under it and black dress shoes. Kagome quickly stands up.

"May I leave now Mr. Taisho" Kagome asked quickly

"You may not leave until you tell me what my son has done to you" Inu Taisho said calmly

"Please Mr. Taisho I can't he-he'll come again" Kagome said

"In that case you have to wear a uniform tomorrow, consisting of a skirt no longer than above the knee and a button up short sleeved shirt. Earrings and necklaces are acceptable no arm wear and no long socks" Mr. Taisho said

"I-if I-I tell y-you will I-I still have to wear that stuff?" ,a small shake of InuTaisho's head gave Kagome her sought answer, "I-InuYasha and I-I used to date before I worked here he beat me all the time and left scars and bruises, he rapped me a week before my family died and I-I left him after the funeral" this time Sesshomaru spoke

"Why did you not leave him when he started beating you?"

"I-I had to… my cousin… w-was forcing me to date him and I had no choice but to obey her" Kagome said sadly

"Why?" InuTaisho asked

"He-he forced me to… my father… my mother never knew, she knew I was dating InuYasha but she didn't know of anything else" Kagome stood there her arms wrapped around her body almost protectively as she quivered. Looking almost expectantly around the room Kagome takes in little breaths quickly. InuTaisho and Sesshomaru noticed the difference in Kagome's attitude, InuTaisho paged his secretary,

"Sango"

"Yes Mr. Taisho"

"Come to my office quickly"

"Yes sir" and the line was cut. Sango entered hurriedly into the office and gasped when she saw Kagome, hurrying over to her Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome.

"Gome remember my promise, I promise to protect you in every way I can Kagome, don't slip away from me again…" Sango was fully aware of the eyes watching them but she completely ignored them "don't forget about Shippo… yes your son Kagome he needs you… that's it whose gonna help me reprimand Miroku, and you promised me a shopping trip today after work, we're going to get makeovers and everything." Kagome slowly returned to her normal self,

"Shippo"

"I'll call Miroku and tell him to bring Shippo now if you want" Kagome nodded as Sango pulled out her cell phone

"Miroku"

"Yes Sango"

"It happened again I need you to bring Shippo here"

"Ok I am near the office give me about five minutes, what floor are you on?"

"My floor in Mr. Taisho's office"

"Ok I am at the building now"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" , a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. As it opened an orange headed kid ran into the room.

"Mama… it's me Shippo" Kagome's arms hesitantly opened and Shippo jumped into her arms. Soft sobs could be heard "shh… mama, I'll protect you mama, stop crying please" Shippo's small hands ran through his mothers hair. He grunted as she fell asleep on his shoulder(still standing)

"Miroku" the man nodded as the green eyes looked up at him. Picking up Kagome bridal style. Shippo finally acknowledged the two males, with a small bow

"My name is Shippo Hagurashi my mother… has been going through these episodes quiet frequently… this may be new to you but you might what to get used to it…" he looks at Sango "how did it happen this time" Sango shrugged and looked over at her boss InuTaisho.

"What happened Mr. Taisho" she asked curiously.

"Well it seems that asking her about my son was a bad idea" Mr. Taisho said calmly but with a worried tone. Sango looked confused,

"What does Mr. Taisho have to do with this?", Mr. Taisho blinked in a confused manner then chuckled

"I was talking about InuYasha" he said highly amused. Sango growled angrily,

"That is not a very simple subject for Kagome, Mr. Taisho we found that out two days after her families funeral. The only reason he was with her was for the money that came from her cousin, Gome was physically and mentally hurt by him and now she can't even sleep. I have to force her to eat and her son can't even be in the same house as her for fear of him going crazy with worry. She is getting better as this time wasn't as bad as when we brought him up the first few times or so." she explained.

"So that is where my son kept getting money from? I think I might have a chat with him later on" InuTaisho said his eyes narrowed, Sesshomaru even spoke up ,

"The little bastard, that's why he never brought his girlfriend over like all the other ones… I'll kill him for hurting a helpless woman like that" he growled. Sango's eyes widened

"Please don't say anything to him, he knows where she stays and he still comes over to hurt her at times when I'm not there"

"Why have you not moved out of the home?" Sesshomaru asked

"Kagome can't ever since she's stopped eating and sleeping she has been getting sick more often so all her money goes to hospital bills… and all my money goes toward Shippo, Miroku, food, and bills for her apartment" Sango answered. Sesshomaru nodded and InuTaisho sat there thoughtfully, everyone just stared at him for about five minutes.

"Sango I want you to take Kagome home and let her rest then tomorrow at seven sharp I want you to bring her in and have a suitcase packed with clothes ready to go. For both you and her, now I have a favor to ask of you young Shippo" InuTaisho suddenly said

"Yes Mr. Taisho" Sango replied

"Me? What is it sir?" Shippo said surprised

"Shippo I need you to get a bag packed for you and Mr. Miroku over here and be here in the morning at seven thirty." InuTaisho replied,

"Um… ok Mr. Taisho" Shippo shrugged. Then the group, excluding Sesshomaru and InuTaisho of course, left the office and the building completely head for Kagome and Sango's apartment. After Miroku got Kagome in the bed he and Shippo headed to their apartment a floor above the girls. Sango and Shippo got to work on what Mr. Taisho asked them to do, Shippo even getting help from Miroku (who didn't want the kid packing his clothes). That night they all fell into a peaceful sleep of course until Kagome woke up with her usual nightmares. Sango was up till four in the morning soothing Kagome; she couldn't get back to sleep after that so she just made sure that she had everything for the next day. At six she took a shower and woke Kagome telling her to do the same, Sango dressed in a navy blue pants suit with a white blouse under it. Kagome got dressed in her usual uniform consisting of black pants black long-sleeved suit jacket and a black blouse under it, both headed out the door slipping on their black shoes. Sango made a mental check list before locking the door, 'lights off…check, suitcases in trunk…check, stove off…check, and last door locked' she closed the door and locked it 'check'. A large grin spread across her face as she headed to the her black Ford Mustang™, she drove quickly to work and made it there with ten minutes to spare.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Telling Kagome**

_Sango made a mental check list before locking the door, 'lights off…check, suitcases in trunk…check, stove off…check, and last door locked' she closed the door and locked it 'check'. A large grin spread across her face as she headed to the her black Ford Mustang™, she drove quickly to work and made it there with ten minutes to spare. _

Sango helped Kagome out of the car and Kagome giggled

"Sango I'm not completely helpless" Sango blushed

"I know but I worry for you 'Gome," she said seriously. Kagome nodded and hugged Sango close

"I'm fine" Kagome muttered Sango growled. She was tired of hearing her say that, Kagome was not fine! She did not eat, she did not sleep through a whole night comfortably, and she tried to kill herself four times! Sweet little Kagome was gone when that bastard hurt her, beat her, raped her! Sango studied Kagome closely, straight butt- length black hair, beautiful brown eyes with specks of blue. Her beautiful eyes held so much pain, suffering, hurt, and betrayal. She wore her usual work outfit consisting of black pants black long-sleeved suit jacket and a black blouse under it and black Mary Janes©.

"Sango come on we're gonna be late!" Kagome said snapping Sango out of her thoughts. Sango nodded and followed Kagome into the building. Sango stopped Kagome before she turned to go to her office telling her that Mr. Taisho wanted to speak with her. They both stepped into the elevator and waited patiently for it to reach the 32nd floor, Sango stepped off first then Kagome. Sango motioned for Kagome to follow her,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE TAKING ME OFF YOUR WILL!" a familiar voice rang from inside InuTaisho's office. Kagome stiffened and stopped immediately, Sango hugged her closely and they both waited until the shouting stopped. Kagome cringed when the door burst open and InuYasha stalked passed them,

"Wait here while I go speak to Mr. Taisho" Sango said to Kagome, Kagome nodded diligently and leaned against the wall while Sango entered the office. The door shut and Kagome remained calm, however it would not last long. Stomping back around the corner was her worst nightmare. She did not notice the smirk that pulled across his face nor did she notice him sauntering up to her. Kagome gasped when he jerked her hair roughly, he gripped her by her arm and spun her around harshly her hair in a constant grip. She bit her lip so hard, to stop from screaming, that blood poured into her mouth, tears ran down her face,

"You bitch! You told him!" Kagome gasped 'InuYasha!' she screamed in her mind. He slapped her so hard she would have fallen to the floor if he had not been holding her hair. Kagome sobbed silently, InuYasha smiled and threw her to the floor,

"Open your legs bitch" Kagome slowly opened her legs. InuYasha growled and raised his hand to slap her, Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the blow she slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Sesshomaru was standing behind InuYasha with his clawed hand round the wrist that was going to slap her, Kagome quickly stood up. Then she screamed,

"SANGO!" seconds later Sango came running out of InuTaisho's office with InuTaisho following. Sango gasped as Kagome hurled herself into Sango's arms, she sobbed loudly and brokenly, Sango hugged Kagome tightly whispering consoling words in her ear. Sesshomaru and InuTaisho growled

"You lousy, spoiled, worthless, cur" Sesshomaru said squeezing the wrist he was still holding so tight the circulation was cut off, "I should break this wrist of yours mutt" InuTaisho frowned.

"Out, get out of here and don't even think of going back to the mansion, you are banned from stepping onto my land. Leave the car here it's mine, get a job and buy your own." InuTaisho said his voice laced with anger. InuYasha groaned under the pressure put on his wrist,

"BUT DAD!-" InuYasha stiffened when InuTaisho snarled

"You are no child of mine! My children know how to treat women" InuTaisho turned on his heel and walked over to his open office door

"Sango bring her in here, Sesshomaru escort him out and park the car in the garage then join us in my office" Sesshomaru nodded and turned around InuYasha's wrist held tightly. Sango helped Kagome into the office when they were in, InuTaisho closed the door, and Sango laid Kagome on the small couch in the room and stroked her head

"Sleep Gome you're gonna need it." Sango said and Kagome just lay there shaking uncontrollably slowly she fell asleep. By the time she fell asleep Sesshomaru had entered the room

"Sango I am moving you and your husband into a home about two miles from here. Kagome and Shippo will be moved into my home to be watched carefully," Sango wanted to protest but she knew it was for the best so she just nodded,

"I want to know though how Shippo came to be." Sango stiffened

"When Kagome was sixteen she was raped by one of her father's friends, she started her menstrual when she was twelve, so when he raped her she was in the fertilizing stage before her period started. She became pregnant with Shippo at an early age but she loves him… he is her only life right now." Inu Taisho's face was grim but he nodded. There was a small knock on the door,

"Come in" he said evenly. The door opened and Shippo and Miroku stepped in silently, Sango nodded to them.

"Here are the plans boys… Miroku, you and Sango will be moving to a fully furnished home about two miles from here. Everything will be paid for and groceries will be stocked every month, Miroku you will be employed here and you will start on the fifth floor where you will be testing the ratings and enjoyment of video games." Miroku looked questioningly at Inu Taisho, Inu Taisho sighed

"Basically you will be playing video games all day," Miroku smiled and nodded.

"Shippo, you and your mother will be coming to stay with me in my home. Tutoring for you is provided privately with Sesshomaru's daughter, Rin. You won't have to worry about clothes or any expenses and if you need anything just come talk to me." Inu Taisho said then he stood up and walked over to the sleeping Kagome, he picked her up and handed her to Sesshomaru.

"You will go with them and help with the packing and moving, I want most of it done by the end of today at the latest, when Kagome wakes up I want you to have her call me and I will explain everything to her. Do not tell her anything! Now you may leave."

O.O

Three hours after leaving the office Kagome woke up, she sat up on the couch instantly recognizing her apartment. She stood up slowly and steadily before walking into her currently bare room,

"What the hell?" she whispered. Her bedroom was completely bare except for the striped bed and empty dresser; she turned around and walked out of the room.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled still confused, Sango walked out of her room with Sesshomaru following her,

"Yes Gome? What is it?"

"What in the world is going on? Why is my room completely bare?" Kagome asked scrunching up her nose in confusion.

"Call Mr. Taisho he wants to talk to you," Sango said,

"You didn't answer my question Sango,"

"I know, now call Mr. Taisho." Kagome sighed and took the phone that Sesshomaru offered to call his father.

"_Hello?"_

"Mr. Taisho?"

"_Oh, it's you Kagome! Yes I guess you're wondering what's going on then dear."_

"Yes I am,"

"_Well I am moving you and your friends and child."_

"What?"

"_Now let me explain I am moving you and your companions because you need a safe protective environment away from InuYasha. You and your son will be moving in with my family excluding InuYasha, Sesshomaru and I can provide protection from InuYasha. Your son is going to be provided tutoring privately with Sesshomaru's daughter and everything is provided for you and your son. Sango and her husband will be moving into a home about two miles from the office and they will be able to live their lives without worry of any necessities or food."_

"I am confused," Kagome said

"_Why"_

"Why are you doing this? I do not want pity; I do not want to be a charity case. I am fine I just have a few problems."

"_You are not fine Kagome; you need to be helped to get over this problem. This is a traumatic experience for you and you cannot live you life as you are now. If you continue on the path you are taking you will die, you right now my dear are killing your body slowly and soon painfully. I am not helping you because I pity you or because you need charity because honestly you do not. I am helping you because you are special to me, you used to be a very happy person and I want to help you back to that person."_

"Thank you Mr. Taisho, I will greatly accept your help as long as it's safe for my son," Kagome said with a sigh.

Hey people I am sorry it took me so long and that this is so short but I have had a major writers block and I have been busy. As I am writing this, now my internet service is cut off or this would be posted earlier. I do have some inkling as to how I am going to write the next chapter but you will have to give me some time. I am possibly going to post chapter two of Red Garden Co-ed Elite Private School soon so if you where also reading that then look out for the new post. Please review!! .

Chapter 2: Moving (part 1)

Kagome and Shippo will be moving into the Taisho mansion.

They will be meeting Rin and Izayoi and getting situated in

their new home.


End file.
